mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
(Session) 714
714 (Originally titled "Session 714", ) is an adventure created by mellie-k with assistance from Mspa-Forum user Miri-V. Many elements of the story are based off Homestuck by Andrew Hussie, Including the main plot device,' SBURB BETA'. However, the story also features a unique INVENTORY SYSTEM for each playable character. So far the only known inventory system is the CHILD-PROOF MODUS operated by GT. : The adventure began on 3/3/12, a day after the main author's birthday. In game, the current start-date is 7/14/??. Plot (Contains spoilers!) The story begins on JULY FOURTEENTH, ???? with the first accesible character being a young woman named MELANIE LARUNETTE. According to mellie-k, she is FOURTEEN YEARS OLD, and the youngest out of her three friends. MEL is a popular fan-name for her, as almost all forum suggestions start with >Mel: instead of >Melanie:. She has been waiting for her copy of SBURB BETA to arrive since April, when Homestuck began and SBURB was originally "launched". The copy was sent by mail via AIR-TRAVEL, since her house is apparently located on an ISLAND. This very island is, Ironically, Located inside a lake on a bigger island, and the island Mel resides on also includes a small lake that her mother's OFFICE is built into. Mellie converses with her friend, Jameson, or arbitratorSolstice, (AS), about a prophetic dream she had the night prior. AS describes her ability as "that stupid occult magic stuff you can do in your dreams or whatever", hinting that she is a PROSPIT dreamer. Upon the game's arrival, Melanie's mother confiscates it for no apparent reason other than to keep her from playing it. Melanie expresses distraught over this to her online friend, Miranda, or girlyTemerarious. GT suggests that she hurry and retrieve the disks so they can all begin playing, as Melanie's friends all recieved their copy of SBURB on the original launch date and held out on playing until Mel had recieved her own copy. Because that's what good friends do. GT mentions another character (AS) is in danger before ending the chat. Confused and lost, Melanie heads out of her room and to her MOM's STUDY, where she encounters her Mother in the hallway. Instead of initiating a STRIFE, MOM gives her daughter a motherly pap on the head and leaves for WORK. Now home-free, Melanie dashes for her Mother's study to retrieve the disks like GT suggested. She installs the Beta on her Mom's DINOSAUR OF A COMPUTER in case the parental controls on her laptop "think it's a virus or something". She then installs PESTERCHUM 7.0 and contacts AS, starting the conversation by cheerfully telling him that "told be about how much this meant to you so no worries dude! the wait is totally over." However, Jameson panics and accidently alerts Melanie that he has already started the game without her. He then tells her that he is infact in danger, (Like GT hinted,) by asking "okay so what if hypothetically a meteor was coming at my house?" Frustrated that Jameson is in danger and being unresponsive to her pleas via chat, Melanie ends the conversation after a thirty-two minute 'brb' from AS finally breaks her patience. It turns out that during this time, Jameson was being pestered by Miranda (GT), who also had started the game without Melanie, possibly to become AS's server player and save him. However, Jameson is determined to have Melanie as his server player, (He might have a possible crush on her,) and demands Miranda alert Melanie of what she has done. Miranda does this, and the response from Mel is anything but pleasant. Angry that all her friends have broken the pact they made to play together, She ends the chat with GT and becomes 'offline' on Tanglechum, Miranda's chat client. Worried about the possible lack of a server player for herself, Miranda contacts an unknown chum by the name of altruisticAutocrat, (AA,) for help. Their chat reveals that AA lives in the future, or atleast SEVEN HOURS AND FOURTEEN MINUTES in the future, as this is the amount of time she asks GT to set her clocks foward to. ---- Characters Melanie Larunette/ estheticMaven The first playable character, She is fourteen years old and lives in a large house with her MOTHER, who constantly works and is almost never around. She has long, brown hair and light blue eyes- (Although all sprites have BLACK eyes, more detailed artwork has shown JAMESON to have the same eyecolor as his text, which would mean the other kids do as well,) And wears a navy blue long-sleeved dress that stops at her knees, with a pair of black leggings underneath. She appears to be wearing some sort of black MARY JANE-like footwear. Her hobbies include PASSIVE-AGRESSIVE DRAWING, *BUNNIES and ARTS-N'-CRAFTS. *There's even a folder on her DESKTOP titled "''bABIES. . .", Which, upon closer inspection, Appears to be full of bunny photos.'' Jameson Moncherr/ arbitratorSolstice The second playable character as well as second introduced, JAMEY- (As he is called,) is a young man of age fifteen who lives in an UNUSUALLY GHETTO CITY near the coast of the Pacific Ocean. He is an avid activist, and his hobbies include PROTESTING and CHUCK NORRIS FILMS. His attire consists of a plain white t-shirt bearing his symbol, a multicolored peace sign- a long, baggy jacket and a pair of cargo shorts. His footwear of choice is a pair of ecofriendly sandals. In a joke, mellie-k stated that his strife abstratus was OFFICE SUPPLY KIND, and that his weapon of choice was a STAPLER. Miranda Vonn/ girlyTemerarious The "straight man" of the group, Miranda is a MATURE ADULT of age seventeen who lives with her DAD. Her intrests include SCOTT PILGRIM, ASS CREED, and the PORTAL franchise- An intrest she is said to share with MELANIE. Her web browser of choice is PONTUS, Making him the DENIZEN of her LAND. Unlike EM, (estheticMaven), Who uses Pesterchum 7.0, She uses the TangleChum chat client. Her modus is the CHILD-PROOF MODUS. altruisticAutocrat altruisticAutocrat (AA) is an unknown chum who is the last of three users in Miranda's TangleChum roll. (The first two being EM and AS, Respectively.) AA speaks with a Brittish accent and may possibly live in the future, as s/he states that PARADOX SPACE may interfere with he/r helping GT, and then tells GT to set her clocks ahead SEVEN HOURS AND FOURTEEN MINUTES, EXACTLY. AA's gender and species remain unknown. Category:Adventures